Reflections
by Violet Mystic Rose
Summary: She's 13 in highschool. She has bullies, she's shy, and she has a loving sister. Seems normal right? Nope. She's a normal girl at first but the pain from the girls bullying her get breaks her and she starts going out at night to defend the people like her. She wishes the people at school can see this but she's so shy she rarely talks. When will her reflections show who she inside?
1. Shy but confident

**Okay guys so someone flagged my other version so I had to start over and here you go. I think this will be 10x better if I say so.**

Hi. My name is Alyssa Marie Dawson. I'm 13 and I'm going to the ninth grade. I'm exremely shy. It takes a lot out of me to talk so I rarely do. I have 3 motorcycles. I all black one, a pink and purple one, and a white and gold one. I have a motorcycle license so I can drive them. I usually wear tomboy and geeky clothing but there are somedays I wear _suggestive_ clothing. Not extremely but out of my usual. My hair is light brown with purple and blue streaks and down to my thighs. **(link at bottom of page.)** I have a belly button, tongue, nose ring. I have my ears pierced four times each. I'm a good girl really but I did this a while back. My mom was cheating and divorced my dad. She tried to bribe my love. There's no way that was happening but I did want piercings. I wanted a tattoo but decided to wait. This all happened when I was 7. I was born in Argentina and lived there for most of my life, we moved here Friday. I live with my dad and my sister Sapphire who's sixteen. She loves me and she helps me when people ask me questions. Also when I do talk it's in spanish. I know english like the back of my hand as well as spanish but I like spanish more. Well that's it I guess.

My alarm went off. I got up. I walked to my closet. I put on a pink, satin long sleeved shirt, skinny jeans, and some black converse. I put my hair in a high ponytail. I put on my glasses which I do not need but I just like them. I grabbed my backpack and put my binder, my sketch book, my phone, my brush, and a change of clothes in it. Hey you never know with highschool. I put in my earrings, my tongue ring, my nose ring, and my belly button ring. I put on a black leather jacket and zipped it up. I grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs. Saph looked at me. "Hola hermosa." She said making me blush a little. I smiled and waved. She had on a light blue crop top, jean booty shirts, and blue converse. Her hair was royal blue with purple streaks. She had a blue and white flannel wrapped around her waist. "Ready for the first day at a new school?" She asked. I shook my head. She giggled. "Need a ride?" She asked. I shook my head and pointed to the backyard. "Motorcycle?" She asked. I nodded. "Okay just wait for me in the office." She said. I nodded. She handed me my transcripts. I put them in my backpack. I walked outside and hopped on my white and gold motorcycle then rode to the school. I love white and gold. Why? Because it reminds me of everything my mom gave me. When I was little she used to give me a lot of things in white and gold. One day I asked why she said because I'm her little Athena. I stand up for people despite my shyness. When times turn I'm there for everyone. I smiled at the memory. Most of my clothes are related to Argentina or are white and gold. I have two specific outfits I wore all the time because in Argentina I was a professional belly dancer and won many contests.

As I pulled into the parking lot people stared trying to figure out who was driving this bike. I took off my helmet and people gasped so I'm guessing they thought I was a boy. I hopped off and took my keys out before I put them in my backpack. I walked to the school getting gasps and glares. I walked to the office. "Hello. May I help you?" She asked. I bit my lip. Soon Saph walked in. "Sorry I'm lat mijita. Hand me your transcripts." She said. I handed them to her. She handed them to the lady. "My name is Sapphire Dawson and this is Alyssa Dawson. We're transfer students from Argentina. Sorry but she is super shy and never talks. She's in the 9th grade I'm in the 10th." She said. "But it says here she's 13." The lady said. "Academically intelligent. She has 4 college scholarships already." Saph said. "Impressive. Here's your schedule." She said handing me my schedule. "We only have 3 more people here that are 12 and 13. You'll find them soon enough." She said. I smiled.

1st period: AP Gov.

2nd period: Music & Dance

3rd period: Advance Chem.

4th period: Advanced Calculus.

5th period: Lunch

6th period: Gym

7th period: Free period

"We have the same lunch period." She said. I nodded. "You gonna be okay?" She asked. I shrugged. I traced my finger on her arm. _I'll manage somehow._ She looked at me. "Mijita, don't cry. Por favor." She begged. I nodded and wiped the tears away with my jacket sleeve. I traced on her arm again. _Te amo._ She smiled. "I love you too." She said. She kissed my forehead and walked off. I walked to my locker and took off my jacket before butting it in there. I sighed. I walked to class. I walked in and all heads turned to me. I felt my face heat up and walked to the teacher. I showed him my transcripts. He nodded. "Class this our newest student. She just transferred here from Argentina. This is Alyssa Dawson. Ms. Dawson you can sit by Ms. Davis." He said. I looked at him confused. He pointed to a girl with dark red hair with pink tips. I sat down next to her. "Hi I'm Misalaina but everyone calls me Missy." She said. I waved. "Wanna be friends?" She asked. I thought about this. It would be nice to make a new friend. I nodded. "Do you talk?" She asked. I shook my head. "Mute?" She asked. I guess you could say that. I nodded. "By choice?" She asked. I grabbed her arm and traced letters with my finger. _Too shy to talk._ She nodded. "I get that. Still we could be friends. I could help you break out of the shell." She said.

I traced on her arm. _Good luck. I rarely talk. It's been like this since I was 3._ She looked at me shocked. "We have a lot of work. Do you speak spanish?" She asked. _Fluently._ "Have an accent?" She asked. _Last time I spoke I had a really thick hispanic accent._ She nodded. "Cool." She said. "Missy why are you talking to that loser?" A girl asked. Missy sighed. "Not right now Brittany. Leave her alone. You don't even know her." Missy said. "Look at her clothes Miss. She's either a geek or a super dyke. Maybe both." She said. The class laughed. She was half right but I was not about to tell her that. I turned around. She had ocean blue eyes and blonde hair. "Missy she might try and seduce you." Another girl said. She was black with honey brown hair. "Nice one Kira." Brittany said. "Guys she just got here leave her alone. She did nothing to you." Missy said. I just turned around. "Whatever. She looks like a total dykey-loser." Brittany said. "Leave her alone Brittany." A dude said. His voice was deep and mysterious. "Austin you're standing up for this bitch?" Brittany asked. "You always pick on the new kids. You act like you don't remember how hard your first day here was." He said. "Austin you're posed to be _my_ boyfriend." She said. "Not really, we just fuck around.." He said. She huffed.

5th period Ally's POV

I walked into the cafeteria and grabbed my tray. I was walking to where Saph was when I was tripped, spilling my food all over my clothes. I looked up and seen Brittany. She cackled and yes I mean cackled. "Sorry, let me help you wash that off." She said poring her milk all over my head. I gasped. She laughed and so did the whole cafeteria except Saph and the people she was sitting with and Missy. Missy punched Brittany in her boob. I started crying and ran off. I ran to my locker and grabbed my backpack. I went into the bathroom. I wiped the tears and stripped down and threw those clothes in the trash. I I took my hair out of the ponytail rinsed it in the sink and used some paper towels to dry it. I brushed it out. I put on the outfit which was a light yellow tank top, white jean booty shorts and some yellow converse. I walked out and back to the cafeteria. Brittany growled and looked at Kira. "She had a backup outfit?" She asked. I grabbed my tray and sat by Saph.  
"Back up plan?" She asked. I smiled. "Oh guys this is my sister Ally. Ally this is Trent and Dallas." She said. I looked at Dallas. I grabbed her arm. _Crushing on Dallas?_ She giggled. "A little. Any crushes so far?" She asked. I smiled and blushed. "Spill." She said. I shook my head. "Uh no offense, but does she talk?" Trent asked. "No." She said. "Ever?" Dallas asked. "She was 3 last time she talked." Saph said.

"How old is she now?" Missy asked sitting down. "13. Who are you?" Saph asked. "Chill Saph. This is my little brother Austin's friend Missy." Dallas said. I blushed. "Oh nice to meet you. Saph said. "Hey. Hey Ally." She said. I waved. "You know her?" Saph asked. "We have all classes together. I helped her out earlier when Brit-Bitch and Kira were teasing and taunting her in first period." She said. I nodded. "Ally es esta la chica usted tiene un agolpamiento en?" She asked. I buried my head in my hands and nodded. "You have a crush on me?" Missy asked. I squeaked. "Oh shit I didn't know you spoke spanish. Sorry Shy." She said. I blushed even harder. "Shy?" Trent asked. "I call her that a lot. I usually call her mjita or Shy." She said. "It's okay." Missy said. I shook my head. "To be honest, I have a crush on you too." Missy said. I looked up. "Whoa she's red." Trent said. "She's blushing." Dallas said. I nodded. "Aww. That's too cute. Missy, que eres lesbiana?" Saph asked. Missy nodded. "You two would make a cute couple." Dallas said. I blushed even harder, if that's even possible. "As true as that would be, I have whatever this is going with Kira and as much as bitch as she is, I love her." Missy said.

"Ugh, why do you even date her?" Trent asked. "Don't talk about your sister like that." Missy said. "You talk about Brittany like that." Trent defended. "I have to she's a bitch, hence her nickname Brit-Bitch." Missy said. "Are you guys even an actual couple?" Dallas asked. Missy shrugged. "I don't know what we are." Missy admitted. I sighed. "What's wrong?" Dallas asked. I got my note book out and wrote something down. _I know how she's feeling._ "You had a boyfriend?" Trent asked. _Yeah. He broke my heart, more like shattered it into a million pieces. I swore I'd wait until I was sure I knew they wouldn't hurt me to date again._ "You don't think I'd hurt you?" Missy asked. I shook my head. "Dammit you're right." She said. I giggled. "Would you kiss me?" She asked. I looked at her smiling. I blushed and nodded. "Prove it." She said. I wrote something down. _You just want an excuse to kiss me._ She nodded. "True but still. Prove it." She challenged. I took a deep breath. Oh dear lord she is hot. I sat in her lap and just went for it. I kissed her as her hands wrapped around my waist. She licked my bottom lip and I parted my lips. Out tongues wrestled fro dominance and eventually I won. She let her tongue roam around my mouth. She ran it over my tongue ring and gasped into the kiss. I pulled back and sat back down licking my lips. She shook her head in amazement.

"Was that your first kiss?" She asked. I grabbed my notebook. _Third why?_ "Oh I was just asking. There was no way you could kiss like that on your first time." She said. I smiled. "Was that a tongue ring?" She asked. I stuck my tongue ring out revealing my Harley Quinn tongue ring. "Nice choice." She said. "She totally idolizes Harley Quinn." Saph said. "Kira's glaring at you Ally." Dallas said. I shrugged. "You're not scared?" Trent asked. I shook my head. "She's a black belt baby girl you should be." Dallas said. "She's a red belt in karate, taekwondo, and jujitsu. She masters in street fighting and boxing and she's a professional gymnast and cheerleader. I think she can handle herself." Saph said. I smiled. "Whoa. But you don't talk." Dallas said. _Don't need to. The only thing that requires talking is cheerleading and that's only if you're a main cheerleader. I was just a stunt girl._ He nodded. "Well then." He said. The lunch bell rung and we went to our next class.

After school Ally's POV

Brittany and Kira walked up to me. "So you were kissing my girl earlier?" Kira growled. I swallowed. Crap! She swung at me and I ducked. "You think you can fight now?" She asked. I smirked and curled my hand. "Bring it?" She asked. I nodded. She swung and I ducked. I punched her in the stomach and kicked her feet from under her making her fall. Brittany socked me in my mouth busting my lip open. She kicked me down there and I fell. Her Kira started kicking and punching me. I stood up and grabbed both of their heads and bashed them together making them fall. I seen a tall blonde with dark hazel eyes just standing there. I glared at him. I stormed off. "Ally! What the fuck happened? Your lip is bleeding and your all bruised up. What the fuck?" Saph yelled. I pointed to Kira and Brittany. "They beat your ass? How is that possible?" She asked. I pointed to my foot then my crotch. "One of them kicked you in your crotch then used that as an opportunity. They got you and kept at it so you couldn't get up?" She asked. I nodded. "Hmm." She said. "Well Missy, Dallas, Trent, and Dallas's brother are coming over later." She said. I nodded. I went outside, hopped on my motorcycle and went home.

5:00 pm Ally's POV

I took a thirty minute shower, laid around in my towel, did homework, and took a nap. A knock on the front door woke me up. I jumped up and put on some clothes. I put on a white t shirt that goes to my mid stomach and white pajama pants with hearts. I took out my belly button ring. I put my hair in a side braid. I walked downstairs. Missy, Trent, and Dallas were on the couch. "Where's your brother?" Saph asked coming out of the kitchen. "He'll be here soon." Dallas said. I walked down. "Hey Ally." They said. I waved. There was a knock on the door. I went and opened it. It was the blonde from earlier. I squeaked and closed the door fast. "Whoa what's wrong?" Saph asked. I ran to the living room and grabbed my notebook and pen. She opened the door and he walked in. I shook my head and pointed at the door. "Ally don't be rude." Saph said. I growled at him. I walked to him and grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him out the door then slammed it in his face. "Ally!" Saph exclaimed. I wrote it down. _He was there when Kira and Brittany beat me up earlier and he did nothing about it._ "What?!" She screeched. She threw the door open. "Get in here." She growled. He walked in. He waved at me. I wanted to slap him. "You sat there while my sister was getting beat up by your girlfriend and her friend and didn't do shit about it?" She growled. "Austin why didn't you help her? Isn't it obvious she doesn't talk?" Dallas yelled. "I can't control Brittany she has a mind of her own. I wouldn't stop her." He shrugged.

Austin? Why is that so familiar?. I gasped and they all looked at me. I walked up to him and slapped him. "Ouch!" He shrieked. "Ally." Saph said laughing. Dallas, Missy, and Trent laughed too. I wrote something down. _He defended me in class earlier! He defended me while they were talking about me but not when they were beating me down like an indian water buffalo. What the heck kind of shitaki mushrooms is that?!_ She laughed. "Okay either cuss or don't just don't do that. And he defended you in class?" She asked. "Yep." Missy said. "What, it's not like I hit her myself." He said. I started breathing heavily. "Austin I think you should leave." Dallas said. "No cause your girlfriend hasn't kicked me out yet." Austin said. "Dude! She's not my girlfriend yet!" Dallas yelled. We all looked at him. "Yet?" Saph asked. He blushed. "Dude just get out." He said to Austin. Austin shook his head. I screeched and they all covered their ears. "God I swear if she was a superhero that would be her power." Saph said. I pointed to the door. "Fine but don't expect me to protect you at school tomorrow." He said storming out. I groaned in frustration. "Guys she might say something. She's never been this pissed." Saph said. I screamed again then ran up to my room. Why are guys so complicated.

The next morning Ally's POV

I got up and put on a light blue belly dancer shirt with silver chains that connects to the skirt from the front. **(link at bottom of page.)** and some baby blue heels.I curled my hair and put in my rings. I walked downstairs. "Whoa you're riding to school in that?" Saph asked. I shook my head. "You still have all of them don't you?" She asked. I nodded. I grabbed my backpack and headed to her car. We pulled up and I got out earning gasps and stares from all the guys. I walked into the school and immediately Brittany and Kira glare at me. I walk to my locker where I'm greeted by Missy. "Damn mami." She said. I looked at her and smiled. "How are you 13? Like I have never once in my 13 years seen a 13 year old with boobs and an ass that big." She said. I blushed and giggled. Dallas and Trent walked up. "Holy shit!" Trent yelled. I laughed. "Can she wear that?" Dallas asked. "Yep, depending on her race, haritage, and where she's from then yeah. She's from Argentina so she can wear that and more outfits like that." Missy said. "Oh good god. Why is she 13 with the body of a 23 year old?!" Trent asked. I giggled. "Is that a belly button ring?" Dallas asked. I nodded. Sapphire walked in wearing the same outfit only in purple. "Oh damn." Dallas breathed. I smiled. "Lord have mercy." Trent said. "I'm going home, I can't deal with this." Missy said. I pecked her. "Maybe I can." She said. I giggled. "Do you dance?" Trent asked me. "You're asking the eight time champion of the country wide Argentina belly dancing competition." Saph said. "You're good at everything huh?" Dallas asked. I smiled.

"Dance for us?" Dallas asked. I pointed to the 5 on the clock. "5th period?" Dallas asked. "That's lunch aka rush hour!" Trent exclaimed. I got my notebook. _I've performed in front of over 1,000 people. A high school is nothing. Plus I'm only dancing. I don't talk meaning I don't sing._ "Oh. What song are you dancing to?" He asked. _Beyonce and Shakira Beautiful Liar._ "Haha. Kira's name is Shakira." Trent said. _Yeah but Shakira the singer is an angel while your sister is Hades._ "Wow. She's been called the devil in prada, demon, and bitch but never Hades." He said. The bell rung and we walked to class. People stared at me in shock and gasped. Brittany growled and looked at the teacher. "Isn't that a dress code violation?" She asked. "No it is not. She can wear that because of he haritage and culture." He said. I smiled and sat down in my seat. _Missy do you think you can provide the music during 5th period?_ "Sure I can. It'll cost you." She said smirking. I giggled. _You get to see me dance sexily while wearing this outfit. I think you're good._ "Dammit your right again. Is all dancing sexual in Argentina?" She asked. _Pretty much._ "Gonna sing during music?" She asked. I shook my head. "I'm gonna help you out of that shell." She said. I smiled and curled my finger at her. "Kiss?" She asked. I nodded. She leaned to me and I grabbed her neck and kissed her.

It was soft and sweet. She grabbed me by my waist and pulled me into her lap. I put my arms on her neck and she wrapped hers around my waist. She licked my bottom lip and I parted my lips. I kissed her deeply and she moaned lightly. She started playing with my tongue ring making me giggle a little. I tangled my hands in her hair. She chuckled. "Ahem." The teacher said. We kept on. I got a bust of courage and grinded down on her making her grip my waist tighter. She moaned into the kiss making me smile. She moved her hand to my belly button ring and pulled it hard. I moaned loudly. We kept going back and forth like that for a while. "Knock it off or go to the principals office ladies." The teacher said. I pulled back wedging her bottom lip between my teeth doing so. I sat back in my seat. "You tease a lot huh?" She asked. I nodded. "Okay then mami." She said. _I love that nickname._ "Good." She said. I looked back and Kira was practically red. Austin and Brittany were shocked. I smirked.

5th period Ally's POV

I at my lunch quickly. _Wish me luck._ I wrote down. "Good luck." They all said. Simontaneously. I walked to the stage, my heels clicking the tile. I stopped and and took the shoes off and walked on stage. Everyone looked at me. I looked at Missy. She nodded and started the track. I started swaying my hips to the beat catching attention even more. I rocked my hips. I started belly dancing and their eyes went wide. I shook my hips causing my skirt to puff out and the beads on it to rattle. Ibelly danced and rolled my hips at the same time causing them to gasp. I grabbed my ankle and lifted it by my head and did a front flip. I did the scorpion. I dropped it low and swayed my hips as I came up. I dropped into a split as the song ended. The whole cafeteria cheered. I smiled and walked off stage. I grabbed my shoes and we walked back to the table. "Whoa." Trent said. I smiled. "You were amazing." Dallas said. I giggled. "You're flexible? I wonder where that comes in handy?" Missy asked. _I wouldn't know. I'm a virgin._ "Really?" Trent asked. _I'm 13._ "Right. Forgot about that." He said. I laughed. These guys are alright.

 **Okay guys so please review and here are the the outfits...**

 **Go to twitter, search VioletMystiRose The outfits are there, they'll be labeled and all.**


	2. Heart over mind or mind over matter?

Ally's POV

I sat on my bed playing around with my guitar and some lyrics. I sung them in my head. I jolted them down. "You always loved music. You never sing but you still love it." Saph said from my door way. I sighed. "You miss talking?" She asked. I miss music. I traced on her arm. She chuckled. "You're scared of what it will be like to talk for the first time in 10 years aren't you?" She asked. I nodded. "Just say something Shy." She said. I looked away. She sighed. I let a tear fall then quickly wiped it away. "You'll find your voice one day mijita. You will." She said. I shrugged. She walked out. I laid on my bed crying for the rest of the day.

The next day Ally's POV

I got up and put on a black gypsy outfit **(Outfit in my twitter)** and walked downstairs. I grabbed my backpack and rode my pink and purple motorcycle to school. When I got there I hopped off and ran in. I quickly got my stuff and ran to class. I don't think I can take much more of this. I sat down. "Hey Ally you okay?" Missy asked me. I grabbed my notebook. I miss it. Talking, singing, having fun. I miss it. "Then say something. We can break that shell." She said. My shyness isn't what's keeping me from talking Missy. It's that I'm scared of the outcome of me talking. I haven't talked in 10 years. People might be scared to why I started again. The thought of people getting hurt from worrying about why I'm talking again scares me. Missy I can't. "Wow." She said. I nodded. I started crying she hugged me.

After school Ally's POV

I got my stuff and walked out of the doors. Dallas, Trent, Missy, and Saph right behind me. They started walking to the cars when Kira and Brittany walked up to me. "Hey little bitch." Brittany said. I rolled my eyes. "I heard you're trying to steal my girlfriend away from me." Kira said. I sighed. I seen Austin standing by the light pole, watching and listening. Wow. He's so...ugh! "So how about we beat your ass again to give you a clear message this time." Brittany suggested. She swung and I caught it. Kira swung and I caught it too. I used Kira's jacket to tie their hands together. I pushed them back into a pole. "So what? Just because you tied our hands doesn't mean shit. We can still talk to you." Kira said. "Please Kir she's not worth it. She's nothing but a spoiled little bitch who can't keep a man to save her life. God knows why Missy wants her slutty ass. I knew she was a dyke when I saw her. She's a worthless piece of shit." Brittany said. I was beyond irritated, beyond mad, beyond pissed. I. Was. Livid. And it showed. "Brit, you may have went to far." Kira said scared. "Saph has she ever turned that red before?" Dallas asked. Saph shook her head rapidly.

"That's enough! I've been dealing with people talking about me for my whole life and I'm sick of it. Get a fucking life, and stop torturing people! You do this just to make yourselves feel better when you're not much better than me. I'm sick and tired of people treating me like I don't matter. I do. I have done more in my 13 years of living on this earth than you'll probably ever do in your life. Just fucking stop. Bullies like you are the reasons people like me end up in jail, for killing bullies like you. You can make fun of me all you want but don't say I didn't warn you that karma's a bitch when you're handing me my order at the McDonald's drive thru." I yelled. I stormed to Austin and slapped the hell out of him. "You're such an asshole! How are you gonna defend me when they were talking about me but not when they were beating the hell out of me? You're not even dating that dumb bitch, you're just fucking her to get a kick out of it. And then you have the nerve to show up at my damn house and act like nothing happened. What the hell dude? God, you're just plain oblivious. I know you're not dating her but at least chose to fuck someone who doesn't have an IQ low enough to trip over!" I yelled. I walked to Kira and punched her in the jaw. "You're supposed to be dating Missy. But instead you're sleeping around with every guy at this damn school. How could you treat her like that? She's so sweet and nice. She doesn't deserve you. She deserves better, way better. I'm not saying me cause no one can handle this. I have way to much shit going on but damn she can at least chose someone who won't hurt her without her knowing it. Yeah I kissed her. So fucking what? I loved every second of it and there ain't shit you can do about it. What's done is done. Cry you a river, call Bob the bulider to build you a bridge and get the fuck over it!" I yelled.

They all stared at me shocked. Oh my god. I ran to my bike and sped home. I locked myself in my room. What the hell just happened? Saph, Dallas, Trent, and Missy busted in my room and sat down on the floor. Saph sat on the bed. "Ally what happened back there? You cussed them out." Dallas said. "Guys maybe it was just a rush of anger. Maybe she can't do it again." Missy said. "Mijita you talked. You finally did it." Saph said. "I know." I squeaked. They gasped. "I got so tired of everyone talking about me like I wasn't there that I finally broke." I said. I started crying. "What's wrong?" Missy asked. "I've been silent for 10 years. It hurts to talk." I said laughing. They laughed. "Why'd you go silent in the first place?" Dallas asked. "When I was 3 I wrote a song. I performed it at my daycare. There was a high note. I tried hitting it and my voice cracked. I was so embarrassed. I never wanted to talk again." I said. They nodded. "In a week the school is having a talent show..." Missy started. I nodded. "I'll do it." I said.

The next day Ally's POV

I put on skinny jeans and a light pink long sleeved crop top. I brushed my hair and grabbed my backpack. I put on some pink eyeshadow and pink lipstick. I ran downstairs. I hugged my dad. "Hey sweetie. Are you gonna talk today?" He asked. I took a deep breath. "Lo siento que no hablaria durante tanto tiempo." I said. He looked at me shocked. I rode my motorcycle to school. I hopped off and got stares from everyone. I was walking to the school when I was ambushed. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my throat. Whoever it was ran off. I ran to Saph. I pointed at my throat. "What's wrong?" She asked. I started crying. She rushed me to the hospital. "Yes someone has fractured your vocal box. You can't speak for a week." She said. She handed me a tablet and a headband. "Use this." She said. I went back to school. Kira laughed and high fived Brittany. "Good job Kira. I dare her to yell at us again." Brittany said. I growled and punched them both in the face. Trent looked at me. "What happened?" He asked. "Your sister snapped my windpipe. I can't talk for a week." I typed. "What about the talent show?" Missy asked. "Lost cause." Dallas said. I sighed. I can't believe this.

The next day Ally's POV

I put on a strapless gold sequinned top, black jean booty shorts, and gold sequinned hightops. I had on smokey eye eyeshadow and lipgloss. I curled my hair before putting on a gold sequinned fedora. I walked downstairs as me and Saph drove to the school. We walked into the cafeteria which they had cleared for this special occasion. "Next up is Shakira Starr and Brittany Davis." He announced. They walked on. I looked at the group. "I can't believe you just got your voice back now you can't do the talent show. You can talk again tomorrow but..." Missy said. "I know I wanna cry." I typed. They finished and walked off. "God they suck monkey balls." Dallas said. "I couldn't agree more." I said. They looked at me. "Ally!" Saph exclaimed. "What?" I asked. "Shhh! The doctor said you couldn't talk!" She said. I gasped as an idea came to my head. I put the tablet down and took off the headband. "She didn't say I couldn't sing." I sung. They stared at me in shock. "Well alright." Saph said. "Next up is Alyssa Dawson singing her original Reflection." She said. I ran up. I handed Missy the CD and she played it. The track started.

Look at me. You may thing you see who I really am. But you'll never

know me. Every day it's as if I play a part. Now I see, if I wear a

mask I can fool the world, but I can not fool my heart.

Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me? When will my

reflections show who I am inside?

I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart and what I believe

in, but somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart and be

loved for who I am.

Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me? Why is my

reflection someone I don't know? Must I pretend that I'm someone else

for all time? When will my reflection show who I am inside?

There's a heart that must be free to fly. That burns with a need to

know the reason why.

Why must we all conceal, what we think, how we feel? Must there be a

secret me I'm forced to hide? I won't pretend that I'm someone else

for all time. When will my reflection show who I am inside? When will

my reflection show, who I am inside?

The crowd went crazy. I walked down. They clapped and cheered. "Amazing!" Missy exclaimed. I smiled. "Gracias." I said. "You wrote that?" Trent asked. I nodded. People congratulated me. I smiled. "I'm ending the talent show." I said. "Really?" They asked. I nodded. They smiled. "Wow you really go for what you want." Dallas said. "I do now." I said. "Guys, did you not hear her voice before she went on stage?" Missy asked. "Yeah I did. Did you know you could sing?" Saph asked. "I took a chance. It's been 10 years and this was my first time singing." I said. "Will the doctor be mad?" Saph asked. "Like I care." I said. "You're a badass? Who would've known?" Dallas asked. "Me! I was too shy for anyone else to see this. Get ready for the next few days. You might just have a heart attack." I said. They smirked. "NExt up is Austin Moon." They said. I looked at Dallas who smirked at me. Uh oh. Austin ran up, he was looking directly at me.

You like the good boys so I'm not invited to the plans you make, when

you're with your friends. But you know bad boys you can't deny it. They

can always show you where the fun begins.

Hey now baby. No doubt about it, girl you drive me crazy, i'm pleading

guilty to the way you make me wanna steal your heart, steal your heart

Call me criminal, I won't deny you make me want it all everything you

are. So lock it up go on and try it. No matter what you do i'm gonna steal

your heart. I confess I kinda like it that you're innocent keeping up your

guard. I'll break it down. So you can't hide it no matter what you do i'm

gonna steal your heart.

You're a good girl, the perfect picture of an angel's smile from a magazine

But it's a new world, and I know so well the side of you, no one's ever seen

Hey now baby. No doubt about it, girl you drive me crazy, i'm pleading

guilty to the way you make me wanna steal your heart, steal your heart

Call me criminal, I won't deny you make me want it all everything you

are. So lock it up go on and try it. No matter what you do i'm gonna steal

your heart. I confess I kinda like it that you're innocent keeping up your

guard. I'll break it down. So you can't hide it no matter what you do i'm

gonna steal your heart.

You're gonna keep it. Just like a secret. Baby believe me. You gotta free it.

and you'll have everything you need

You like the good boys so I'm not invited to the plans you make, when

you're with your friends. But you know bad boys you can't deny it. They

can always show you where the fun begins.

Call me criminal, I won't deny you make me want it all everything you

are. So lock it up go on and try it. No matter what you do i'm gonna steal

your heart. I confess I kinda like it that you're innocent keeping up your

guard. I'll break it down. So you can't hide it no matter what you do i'm

gonna steal your heart.

"No fucking way. Ally it's abou-" "Don't say it Missy." I said. "Aww that's adorable." Trent said. I looked at Dallas. "You were in on it!" I said. He smiled. "I played a small part in this yes." He said. I growled at him. "Outfit change for my last performance. Come on Missy!" I yelled. We stormed into the bathroom. I put on a purple gypsy top and matching skirt. **(outfit on my twitter)** While it was revealing it was apart of my culture. I put in my belly button and tongue rings and put on some gold sandals. I put on some lip gloss. I walked out and Missy bit her lip. I curled my hair and put a purple flower clip in it. "Okay I need you to go to the cafeteria before I attack you." She said. I walked into the cafeteria. Dallas looked at me and punched Trent. "What dude?" He asked. He pointed at me. Trent looked and his jaw dropped. I smiled and walked over there. "Oh fuck." Trent said. I giggled. "I honestly think I might pass out." Trent said. I bit my lip. "That is not helping." He said. I laughed. "Ending us off is Alyssa Dawson." She said. I walked up. Everyone gasped. Girls glared and boys drooled. I grabbed the mic.

"Hey. So I know the first two days I was here I didn't talk and I was super shy. Well in all honesty last week was the first day I talked in 10 years so I'm pretty proud of myself. I'm also proud of what made me talk. So with that being said, this goes out to all of those people who taunted, teased, and bullied me because of who they _thought_ I really was. Yeah I'm 13 in highschool. Yes I have the body of a 23 year old. Yes I am super smart so I come off as a geek. Just because I come off as one doesn't mean I am one guys. So this song is to those people, especially Brittany and Kira. Hit it Miss." I said. Missy was on the electric guitar. She started playing. I grabbed the mic off the stage. I seen there was a couple tables still around. Perfect.

Lyrics/ **(What she's doing while singing)**

Insecure, in her skin. Like a puppet, a girl on a string. Broke away, **(I through my arm out)**

learned to fly. If you want her back, gotta let her shine. So it

looks like the jokes on you. Cause the girl that you thought you knew **(I pointed at Kira and Brittany)**

She's so gone. That's all over now. She's so gone. You won't find her **(I walked around the stage.)**

around. You can look but you won't see, the girl I used to be. Cause **(I placed my hand on my chest.)**

she's, she's so gone.

Here I am, this is me. And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be. **(I flexed my arm.)**

Are you shocked? Are you mad? That you're missing out on who I really

am. Now it looks like the joke's on you. Cause the girl that you thought **(I jumped on to the table Brittany and Kira were sitting at.)**

you knew.

She's so gone. That's all over now. She's so gone. You won't find her **(I got on my knees, all in their faces.)**

around. You can look but you won't see, the girl I used to be. Cause

she's, she's so gone away like history. She's so gone baby this is me **(I crouched down.)**

yeah.

She's so gone. That's all over now. She's so gone. You won't find her **(I jumped off the table, being caught by a bunch of guys and carried back to the stage.)**

around. You can look but you won't see, the girl I used to be. Cause

she's, she's so gone. **(I shook my hips and pointed at the door.)**

You can look but you won't see the girl I use to be. Cause she's, she's

so gone. **(I hit the high note and they went crazy.)**

I walked to Missy and high fived her. We walked off the stage and everyone cheered. The lady walked back on the stage. "Okay guys pick your winner over there." She said pointing to a ballad box. "Remember winner gets $1000 cash prize." She said then walked off. "Ally that was incredible." Dallas said. "Thanks." I said. "Ally not only did you attempt that high note, you slayed." Saph said. I smiled. "I know, I was so scared." I said. "What's going on?" Missy asked. "That's the song that made me stop talking in the first place." I said. They gasped. "Well either way I'm proud of you." Missy said. "Thanks now, I'm not gonna lie you kinda helped me break out of my shell. So I wanna help you out with something." I said. "What?" She asked. I pointed at Kira. "Missy, she's still cheating. Why don't you just end it?" I asked. She shrugged. "She's the only one that cared I guess." Missy said. "Well she obviously doesn't. So either you break up with her, or I do it for you." I said. She smirked. "You wouldn't." She said. I kissed her gently. "I will and I am." I said before turning, hitting her in the face with my hair, and storming over to Kira. She looked at me. "Well apparently I didn't do enough damage." She said.

I punched her in her mouth then yanked her up by her shirt. "Listen to me and I mean, _really_ listen to me. You don't deserve Missy. She thinks you love her when your still sleeping around behind her back even after I confronted you the first time. She won't do it so I'm doing it for her. You two are over, done, finito. Next time I see you trying to get back with her I will kick your ass myself." I said. She looked scared. "Got it?" I asked. She nodded. I looked at Brittany. I bucked to her and she flinched. I flipped hair then walked back to them. "Holy shit." Missy said. "Your sister's badass Saph." Dallas said. I nodded. "Drinks?" Trent said. "Why not." We all said.

The next morning I sat up in my bed, my head pounding. I feel a movement next to me. I look next to me and see Missy. Oh god. I feel another movement. I look next to me and see a blonde. Oh god. I wake them up. Missy looks at me. "Well damn. I've wanted you for a while but we were drunk." She said. I giggled. The other girl shot up. They looked at each other. "Oh my god." They said at the same time. "What?" I asked. "Cassidy this is Ally. Ally this is my cousin Cassidy." Missy said. "Nice to meet you." She said. I looked at the time. "Oh shit my dad's gonna be home soon. You two have to leave." I said. They rushed to get dressed when the car pulled up. "The window." I said. "You're on the second floor." Missy said. "Use the tree but you have to leave." I said. They went out.

I walked downstairs. "Hey Ally." Saph said. "What's up?" I asked. "I called Trent, Dallas, and Missy over. We're planning a trip to mexico. Dad said it was okay. We all get one plus one." She said. Soon everyone showed up with their plus ones. Dallas had Austin, Missy had Cassidy, Trent had a curly haired latina chick. "Hey guys. You must be Trish." Saph said. She shook her hand. "Yeah." Trish said. I smiled. I texted my friend Elliott. He showed up soon enough. "Hey Ally." He said hugging me. "Okay so we leave tomorrow, we're staying for two weeks." Saph said. We nodded and talked for a little before they left to pack. I went upstairs and packed.

The next day Ally's POV

I grabbed my bags. I had two suitcases and a backpack. Me and Saph headed for the airport. When we got there everyone was there. I hugged Missy, Casidy, Trish, Elliot, and Dallas. "No hug for me?" Trent asked. "Uh do you see what I have on?" I asked. He looked at me. "Fair point." He said. I had on a red gypsy outfit similar to the black one. "What about me? Don't I get some love?" Austin asked. I turned around to look at him. I smiled at him sweetly before I glared. "Hell to the no." I said making everyone laugh. "Why not?" He asked. "Oh I'm sorry have you met you? You're an egotistic jack ass. Like hell I'm gonna hug you." I said. "What's in your backpack?" Missy asked. I smiled.

"My computer, my phone, my sketch book, my notebook, my diary, cigarettes, condoms, vodka, aspirin, and tampons." I said. "Condoms? Ally I thought you were a virgin." Trent said. I smiled. "Since when do you smoke?" Missy asked. "She's been smoking since she was 12." Saph said. I smiled. "I'm no saint." I said. We got on the plane and took off. I fell asleep.I woke up in a hotel room. "What the hell?" I asked. "Oh you wouldn't wake up on the plane so I carried you." Missy said. I noticed Me, Missy, Trish, and Cassidy were sharing a room. "So Dallas, Austin, Elliott, and Trent are sharing a room?" I asked. "Nah Saph and Dallas are sharing a room." Missy said. "Finally they got together." I said. "Who wants to play a bunch of games?" Trish asked. I texted everyone and they came in. We all sat in a circle. "What's first?" Missy asked. "Truth or Dare." Trent and Dallas said. Uh oh.

"I'll go first. Saph truth or dare?" Missy asked. "Truth." Saph said. "Que tan grande es Dallas?" Missy asked. I busted out laughing and so did Trish. "I refuse to answer that question." She said. I shook my head. "No, no, no. Answer." I said. She held up 8 fingers. "Whoa." Me and Missy said looking at Dallas. "Okay Trish truth or dare?" Saph asked. "Dare." She said. "I dare you to punch Austin in the nuts." She said. I smirked, I love my sister. "Okay." Trish said happily. "Wait hold the fuck up. I don't-OUCH!" He yelled. I busted out laughing. "Okay Austin truth or dare?" Trish asked. "Truth." Austin said. "Is that your natural hair color?" She asked. He chuckled. "Yes, my hair is dirty blonde. I have brown roots for some odd reason." He said. We nodded. "Ally truth or dare?" He asked. "Truth." I said. "Are you a virgin?" He asked. Shit. "Uh define virgin." I said. Saph smirked and so did Trent and Dallas. "Have you ever had sex?" He asked. I nodded. "Who?!" Saph, Dallas, and Trent asked. Me, Missy, and Cassidy blushed. "No way! Your first time was a threesome!" Trish said. "Shh!" I yelled. "With who?" Dallas asked smirking. Cassidy and Missy raised their hands. "Wait isn't that your cousin?" Trent asked. "We were drunk." Missy said. "It still counts." Austin said. "Enough truth or dare." Me, Missy, and Cassidy yelled. "Too much pressure?" Saph asked. I nodded. "

Back at school Ally's POV

Summer break is officially over and I am dating Elliott. We've been dating for 8 and a half months now. My phone started ringing.

Ally/ **Elliot**

Hello?

 **Mm baby.**

Ell?

 **God. Thanks for this, my girl won't put out.**

Eli?

 **Oh shit I hit answer.**

You're cheating on me. Right before school starts, literally and hour before school and you're in bed with someone.

 **Look I-**

Save it. I don't wanna hear it. Your no better than my ex.

 **Ally please.**

Bye.

I put on a light blue sexy gypsy outfit **(outfit on my twitter)** and some light blue heels. I brushed my hair and left it. There was no way in hell I was about to cry over him. I didn't really like him anyway. I walked downstairs. "Whoa you look smoking." Saph said. "Elliott cheated. Payback's a bitch." I said. I grabbed my backpack. I hopped on my motorcycle and rode to school. I walked in. Missy looked at me and licked her lips. I walked up to her and pinned her against my locker kissing her. She pushed me back. "You have a boyfriend." She said. "Nope he cheated." I said. "Oh shit are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah. He didn't hurt me like Ocean did. I'm fine." I said. She nodded. I was walking to class when Elliott stopped me. "Look Ally I'm sorry." He said. "Boy bye. You only sorry that your dumb ass got caught." I said swerving him. I walked into class. Austin stared in amazement. I sat at my desk. I was passed a note.

 _Party at the dream tonight. Come on down. I'm inviting everyone else that was on the trip to mexico. ~ Austin._

I nodded. "You dumped him." He said. "How'd you know?" I asked. "He was in bed with my friend." He said. I nodded. "Well yeah I did. It doesn't hurt. He didn't do me like my other ex. I'm good." I said. He nodded.

Later that night Ally's POV

I put on a knee legnth light yellow tight fitting dress with long lace sleeves. I had on matching heels. I curled my hair and put a yellow flower clip in it. I walked downstairs. I hopped in the car with Saph as we drove to the party. We got there and immediately spotted the group. I seen Elliott. He walked up. "Ally just listen." He begged. "I. Don't. Think. So." Austin said. "Austin it's fine. What could you possibly have to say to me?" I asked. "I made a mistake." He said. "And I did too. Dating your no good, sorry ass in the first place. Why did I? To clear the rumors of you being gay. You were my friend first. And I always put friends first." I said. He stood there shocked. "Dismissed." I said. He walked off. Austin ran on the stage. "You this song is dedicated to a girl in the audiance. Hit it guys." He yelled.

Remember that trip we took in Mexico? Hangin with

the boys and all your senoritas. Never spoke up,

yeah never said hello? But I keep on trying to find

a way to meet you. I was chillin, you were with him

hooked up by the fire. Now he's long gone, I'm like

so long. Now I got my chance, now I now, I got my

chance.

Like damn! You can be the one that'll mess me up, you

can be the one that'll break me. Damn! All them other

girls said they had enough. You can be the that'll take

me. I was solo, livin yolo until you blew my mind. Like

damn you can be the one that'll mess me up. But I can't

let you, can't let you pass me by. Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,

ooh, ooh. Can't let you pass me by.

I was tryna play to cool to get caught up. Like, to young

to fun to fall to pieces. I know a girl like you can't ever

get enough. Now I'm addicted, trippin, tryna get you to see

this. They way I need you like I'm see through dancin out

my pants. Got you shooken, caught you lookin. Now I got my

chance, now I, now I got my chance.

Like damn! You can be the one that'll mess me up, you

can be the one that'll break me. Damn! All them other

girls said they had enough. You can be the that'll take

me. I was solo, livin yolo until you blew my mind. Like

damn you can be the one that'll mess me up. But I can't

let you, can't let you pass me by. Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,

ooh, ooh. Can't let you pass me by.

Everywhere I look and everywhere I look and everywhere I go,

a million other guys keep staring and I know that I could be

your and you can be mine, I just can't let you pass me by, by,

I look and everywhere I look and everywhere I go,

a million other guys keep staring and I know that I could be

your and you can be mine, I just can't let you pass me by, by,

by.

Like damn! You can be the one that'll mess me up, you

can be the one that'll break me. Damn! All them other

girls said they had enough. You can be the that'll take

me. I was solo, livin yolo until you blew my mind. Like

damn you can be the one that'll mess me up. But I can't

let you, can't let you pass me by. Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,

I laughed as he ran back down. "Enough with the love songs Austin. I'm not ready for that just yet." I said. "I'll wait." He said. He walked off. "Don't do it." Missy said. "What?" I asked. "Ally he doesn't date girls. He's a hit it and quit it type of guy." Dallas said. I sighed. Mind over matter or heart over mind?

 **Okay I know this sucked but next chapter will be better I promise. Please review.**


	3. The past always has a way of coming back

**Guest: Thanks! I put a lot of effort in my books.**

 **Last time on Reflections...**

 **I laughed as he ran back down. "Enough with the love songs Austin. I'm not ready for that just yet." I said. "I'll wait." He said. He walked off. "Don't do it." Missy said. "What?" I asked. "Ally he doesn't date girls. He's a hit it and quit it type of guy." Dallas said. I sighed. Mind over matter or heart over mind?**

Two weeks later Ally's POV

He's been sending love letters, writing more songs. Ugh he is so sweet, but that's why I can't trust him. The ones that seem the sweetest, never actually are. Right now I'm getting ready for this damn dance. I put on a strapless floor length blue dress **(outfit on my twitter)** I put on some silver heels. I curled my hair in a side ponytail. I walked downstairs. "Aww you look so cute." Saph said. I smiled. We drove to the dance. I got out and got gasps. Enough with the gasps. We walked in and immediately all eyes were on me. Missy ran up to me in a tuxedo. I giggled. "Cute." I said. "Same here. Made up your mind about Austin?" She asked. I sighed. "I can't choose. Heart over mind or mind over matter. My heart is saying to give him a chance, see where this will go. While my head is screamin don't do it. I always get hurt one way or another Miss." I said. "Go for what you want baby girl." She said. I smiled. "Thanks." I said. She smiled and walked off. I sighed and sat down. "Care to dance?" He asked. I looked up and there stood Austin. I giggled and stood up. We danced around for a while. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and wanted to die. "Can we talk? Wait do you still not talk?" He asked. "S-Stay away from me." I said. "Oh you do. Okay good. We really need to talk about this." He said. "I'm dangerous, I'm warning you. Stay the fuck away from me." I said backing up. I dashed out of the door and into the hallway. My chest felt as if it was collapsing. The tears were falling like crazy. I screamed and punched the wall putting a hole in it.

"Ally what the hell is going on?" Austin asked running out. "Drop it Austin." I said wiping my eyes. Dallas and Trent came running out. "What the hell is going on. Whoa Ally did you do that?" Trent asked pointing to the hole. I nodded. "Yeah. Guys drop it." I said. "What the fuck Ally?" Missy asked. "Guys please." I begged. Sapphire ran out. "Ally who did you see?" She asked in the calmest voice. I started backing into the lockers, gasping for air as my chest felt like it was collapsing. I started crying again. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." Dallas said. I screamed again and they covered their ears. He ran out. "Ally please just listen to me." He begged. Saph whipped around. She gasped. She looked at me. "Ally breathe okay. Breathe. Guys she's having panic attack." She said. I started to breath. I ran up to him. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" I yelled. Dallas was about to grab me but Saph stopped him. "Back down guys. She needs to do this." She said. They stepped back. "Ally-" "No! You shattered my heart into a million fucking pieces." I yelled. "And I'm sorry." He said. "You're the reason it's hard for me to trust anyone. You're the reason I don't fall in love so I can't get hurt. You're the reason I try to forget any and everything that has happened in my damn past. You're the reason I don't know how to let anyone else in my heart. Because of you I'm afraid to love, because of you!" I yelled. He seemed taken back.

"Ally please." He begged. I shook my head. "Don't Ally please me. I want you out of my school, out of my state, and out of my life." I said. He looked at me. "Why? So you can be with this nimrod?" He asked pointing to Austin. I growled and used a couple karate moves on him. I had him pinned against the lockers with his arms on his back. Only thing is I pulled them from the front. "Don't talk about my friends that way." I growled. "Or what?" He challenged. I pulled his arm flipping him. He landed on his back on the ground. I put one foot on his chest and the other above his balls. "Don't fucking test me." I said. He rolled his eyes. "I warned you." I said. I stomped on his balls with the _heel_ of the heels. He screamed in pain, there was blood. "Leave me and my friends alone Ocean. They did nothing to you and neither did I. But now I have a voice and I want revenge. So I'll give you ten seconds to leave. 1," I started. He got up and dashed out. I turned around and the guys were holding their crotches. I sighed. Saph opened her arms and I ran to hug her. I started crying. "You did it mijita. You finally confronted him. Good for you. You're okay." She said. I clung onto her. She let me go and they all left except for Austin. I sat against the lockers and he did too.

"What happened?" He asked. "When I was 7 he cheated on me, when I was 7 my mom cheated on my dad. I was too young to put it together at first but the pieces came together eventually. He was fucking my mom. I was hurt, betrayed, shattered. I never wanted to see him or hear his voice again. But I went to school with him. Everytime I seen him I had a panic attack. I never wanted to love again and I didn't love anyone but my dad and Saph after that." I said. "Damn." He said. I started crying again. "We all have a past Ally. One we hate, are ashamed of, or are hurt by. But that's what makes us, us." He said. I wiped the tears. "Thanks Aus." I said. I kissed him gently and he smiled. "This does not mean I'll date you it's a thanks." I said. He nodded and left. I went home and wrote a couple songs about him. Why does my life suck?

The next week Ally's POV

I hopped up and put on a white tank top with the Argentina flag on it. I put on some skinny jeans and some white and blue converse. I brushed my hair and put it in a high ponytail. I put on some blue eyeshadow with a little gold in it. I put on my black leather jacket and zipped it up. I walked downstairs and grabbed my backpack. I hopped on my motorcycle and rode to school. I walked in and took off my jacket. I put it in my locker. "Hey Ally." He said. I took a deep breath. "Goodbye Ocean." I said. "I know about Elliott!" He yelled. I stopped dead in my tracks. "I know he cheated too. So will that Austin dude." He said. I whipped around. "You don't know shit about Aus. Yeah Elliott cheated but I went out with him because he was my friend so him cheating didn't really phase me. But you cheated on me with my mom. Here in america that's considered statutory rape considering you were 8 at the time." I said. He stared at me shocked. "Take me back." He begged. "Please. I'm warning you. I'm dangerous. Stay the fuck away from me." I said. Missy walked up. "Leave." She growled. She had on a light blue t shirt and some jeans. "Who are you?" He asked. I kissed her. "Mi novia." I said. He looked shocked. He growled and left. "Really Ally, don't do that." She said laughing. I smiled. "You enjoyed that." I said. She laughed. We walked to class.

I sat in my seat. Austin walked up to me. "Hey beautiful." He said. I laughed. "Austin, we can go over this a million times." I said. "I know but just hear me out." He said. I looked at him. I noticed the desks had been moved. "Oh no." I said laughing. He snapped and music started playing. I giggled.

Baby I just don't get it. DO you enjoy being hurt? I know you smell the

perfume, the make up on his shirt. You don't believe his stories. You

know that they're all lies. Bad as you are, you stick around and I just

don't know why.

If I was your man baby you'd never worry bout what I do. I'll be coming

home. Back to you. Every night, doin you right. You're the type of woman

that deserves a good man. Fistful of diamonds, hand full of rings. Baby

you're a star. I just wanna show you, you are.

You should let me love you. Let me be the one to give you everything you

want and need. Baby good love, and protection. Make me your selection.

Show you the way love's supposed to be. Baby you should let me love you,

love you, love you

Yeah true beauty's your description looks so god that it hurts. Your a

dime plus nintey-nine and it's a shame don't even know what you're worth

Everywhere you go they stop and stare cause you're bad and it shows. From

your head to your toes, out of control, baby you know

If I was your man baby you'd never worry bout what I do. I'll be coming

home. Back to you. Every night, doin you right. You're the type of woman

that deserves a good man. Fistful of diamonds, hand full of rings. Baby

you're a star. I just wanna show you, you are.

You should let me love you. Let me be the one to give you everything you

want and need. Baby good love, and protection. Make me your selection.

Show you the way love's supposed to be. Baby you should let me love you,

love you, love you

You deserve better girl. We should be together girl. With me and you it's

whatever girl hey. So can we make this thing ours?

You should let me love you. Let me be the one to give you everything you

want and need. Baby good love, and protection. Make me your selection.

Show you the way love's supposed to be. Baby you should let me love you,

love you, love you

You should let me love you. Let me be the one to give you everything you

want and need. Baby good love, and protection. Make me your selection.

Show you the way love's supposed to be. Baby you should let me love you,

love you, love you

I started laughing. "Austin that is so sweet." I said. He walked over to me. "Please?" He asked. "Aus, I just need some time." I said. He nodded. "I'll wait. As if I haven't told you that already." He said. I kissed his cheek. He smiled. I rolled my eyes. "Now go. I have work to do." I said. He left. Missy sat in her seat. "Ally." She warned. "I know, I know. He doesn't cuff girls he fucks them but Missy..." I looked at him. "There's something telling me to give him a chance but I don't know how to let anyone in again." I concluded putting my head in my hands. "What about that song you wrote for Ocean. You still gonna sing it at lunch today?" She asked. I nodded. "What are you gonna do baby girl?" She asked. I shrugged.

5th period Ally's POV

I walk onto the stage. I grab the mic and look at Missy who's already playing the guitar. I laughed. "Guys..." Everyone looked at me. "Okay so I'm just gonna say it. I'm gonna be on this stage a lot now..." They laughed. "I know you guys like my voice so that makes it better. This song is about my dumb ass, prick ass, punk ass ex boyfriend Ocean. I'm pretty sure you guys know him." I said. They all looked at him. I looked at Missy. She smiled and started playing the tune.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did. I will not

let myself cause my heart so much misery. I will not break

the way you did, you fell so hard. I've learned the heard

way to never let it get that far.

Because of you I never stray to far from the sidewalk.

Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't

get hurt. Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me

but everyone around me. Because of you, I am afraid.

I loose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out.

I can not cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes. I'm

forced to fake a smile, a laugh, everyday of my life. My heart

can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with.

Because of you I never stray to far from the sidewalk.

Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't

get hurt. Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me

but everyone around me. Because of you, I am afraid.

I watched you die, I heard you cry, every night in your sleep.

I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me.

You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain.

And now I cry in the middle of the night, for the same damn thing!

Because of you I never stray to far from the sidewalk.

Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't

get hurt. Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything.

Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in. Because of

you I'm ashamed of my life, because it's empty. Because of you I am

afraid. Because of you. Because of you.

They cheered. I walked off the stage and to the table. "Hell yeah!" Dallas said. I hugged him and Trent. Saph smiled. "Congrats mijita. You officially publicly humiliated an ex." She said. I smiled. Missy hugged me. Ocean walked up and they all backed up except for Missy who stood in front of me protectively. "What do you want?" She asked. I giggled. "Missy fall back." I said. She moved I stepped to him. "What?" I asked. "Look I know I hurt you but really? Was that necessary?" He asked. I stepped closer to him while talking. "I don't care if it was necessary or not. Was what you did necessary? No. And you better get used to it cause this ain't the last song I wrote about you. When I said I want revenge and that I'm dangerous last week I wasn't playing so Ocean Damiko, watch your back." I said. His back was against the table. He walked off.

Later that day Ally's POV

"Ally!" Dad yelled. I walked downstairs. "Yeah dad?" I asked. He turned around. He had a boquet of roses. A bunch of white ones with one red one in the middle. He handed it to me. "There's a letter." He said. I grabbed it all and ran upstairs. I put the roses in a vase on my dresser. I sat on my bed and read the letter.

 _I know you keep saying give you time but I feel like the longer I wait, the more you distance yourself from me. I know our first meeting wasn't exactly pleasant but I know you don't hate me as much as you seem to otherwise you wouldn't have told me why you hate that dude so much, good job on the song by the way. Look I'll wait as long as it takes to get you but just know when I do get you I don't plan on letting you go. You're the one that will make me change my player ways and that's hard to do. I know what they're saying that I don't date girls and they're not wrong. But you're an exception. You make me wanna run to Argentina just to buy you something you love that's only from there. You make me wanna travel the world with you, be a better person and honestly that's something my parents died trying to do, so you doing that is a damn miracle. I'll wait for you baby, as long as it takes. ~ Austin._

Whoa. I noticed the tear. I wiped it away. I fell back against my pillows and groaned. "What's wrong?" Saph asked sitting on my bed. "What do you do when you're in love but your heart is broken and you don't think you can take anymore?" I asked. She chuckled. "You love Austin." She simply stated. I sat up. "Saph he's one of the sweetest guys I've met. Love letters, poems, songs, roses, teddy bears. He really wants me to go out with him but everyone's saying he's a player and he'll break my heart. I don't know what to do." I said. "Ally go for it." She said. I looked at her. "You've kept to yourself for 10 years, never let anyone else in your heart for 6. I think even though your heart is still broken, that you should go for it. Cause when it comes down to it, even if he messes up...you can't break a broken heart." She said. I laughed. "What if they propose. We'd be sister in laws and sisters." I said. "Is that even legal?" She asked laughing. I nodded. We sat back laughing.

The next day Ally's POV

I put on a black leather corset that shows off hella clevage and stops mid stomach. I put on some fishnet stockings and a black leather mini skirt with chains. I put on some black combat boots. I brushed my hair and put on a black beanie. I grabbed my back pack and ran downstairs. I hopped on my bike and rode to school. I hopped off my bike and walked into the school. People gasped and stared at my outfit. Missy, Trent, Dallas, and Saph walked over to me. "Badass sis." She said. I flipped my hair and she laughed. I walked to class getting stared at by everyone. Brittany and Kira pointed at me and started laughing. I rolled my eyes and sat down. Missy looked at me. "Have you chose yet?" She asked. I smiled "Last night." I said. She chuckled. "You're in love." She said. "Maybe." I said. "Damn Dawson, back at it again with the slutty clothes." Brittany said laughing making everyone but Austin and Missy laugh. "Fuck off Brit." Missy said. I chuckled. "It's cool baby." I said. I turned around so I was facing her. "Damn Brittany, back at it again with being a self absorbed bitch." I said. The class oohed. She got up. "What did you say to me?" She asked. I got up and walked to her. "You heard me loud and clear." I said.

Some kids cleared the desks and we stood in the middle. "So what? You put on that outfit and think your queen bitch now?" She asked. I chuckled. "I would but you already took that position." I said. She slapped me. I grabbed her hand and karate flipped her making her land on her back. "I'd be careful if I were you." I said. I walked back to my seat and they put the desks back. Austin walked over to my seat. "You got the letter?" He asked. I laughed. "All of them. The one last night got to me though." I said. "So?" He asked. I smiled. "Stick around at lunch. You'll find your answer." I said. He smirked.

5th period Ally's POV

Missy was on the guitar and that girl Trish was on the drums for this. I walked up catching everyone's attention. They started playing the music. I grabbed the mic. "This isn't only to Ocean. It's to everyone who thinks they can cross me." I said. I took my beanie off.

You think you know me, but you don't know me. You think you own

me, but you can't control look at me and there's just one

thing that you see. So listen to me. Listen to me.

You push me back, I'll push you back harder, harder. You scream

at me, I'll scream at me louder, l-l-l-l-louder. I'm dangerous,

I'm warning you. But you're not afraid of me. And I can't convince

you. You don't know me.

You think you got me, but you don't get me. You think you want me,

but you don't know what you're getting into. There's so much more

to me then what you think you see. So listen to me, listen to me.

You push me back, I'll push you back harder, harder. You scream

at me, I'll scream at me louder, l-l-l-l-louder. I'm dangerous,

I'm warning you. But you're not afraid of me. And I can't convince

you. You don't know me.

And the longer that you stay the ice is melting. And the pain it feels

okay, it feels okay. Hey.

You push me back, I'll push you back. You scream at me, I'll scream at

you louder, louder, louder, louder, louder, louder, louder, louder!

You push me back, I'll push you back harder, harder. You scream

at me, I'll scream at me louder, l-l-l-l-louder. I'm dangerous,

I'm warning you. But you're not afraid of me. And I can't convince

you, and I don't have to. I think you know me.

They cheered. I walked to my group. They smiled. "Wow." Dallas said. They all hugged me. "Ally." Austin said. I pulled from the hug. "Let your heart decide." Missy said. I smiled and turned around. "Yes Austin?" I asked. "Give me a chance." He said. I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm not normal." I said. "Normal's overrated." He said. "My past may come up." I said. "Mine haunts me every night." He said. "You'll need Saph's permission." I said. "Go ahead!" Saph said. I giggled. "I have it." He said laughing. "You don't know what you're getting in to." I said. "I love surprises." He said. "My life is a roller coaster." I said. "I love the fair." He said. I giggled. "I'm dangerous." I said. He wrapped his arm around my waist. "I live for danger." He said. I kissed him. My hands wrapped around his neck.

Two weeks later Ally's POV

I woke up laying on Austin's chest. Last night was our first time together. I get up and hear my dad's car pull up. I wake him up. "Austin get up you have to go." I said. He got up. "What's wrong?" He asked. "My dad is home." I said. He hurried and got dressed before he jumped out the window. I got dressed and rode with Saph to school. I was walking to my locker when I stopped dead in my tracks. Austin was kissing another girl. He pushed her back. "Get the fuck off of me." He yelled. "Come on, what about last week?" She asked. I gasped. "Nothing happened last week. What are you talking about?" He asked. I walked to him and slapped him. "Ally!" He said. "They warned me. They told me you were no good. I fell for you anyway. I believed you when you said you'd stay with me. I'm done." I said. I ran home. I stayed until 4th period. I came up with song. I ran to school for 5th period. I walked on the stage. I put the CD in the player and pressed play. I grabbed the mic. "They warned me that he doesn't date. They warned me he was a player. But I ignored it and tried to give him a chance only to end up broken hearted again." I said.

Tell me whatcha say now? Tell me whatcha say, come again?

If you cannot stay down then you do not have to pretend,

like there is no way out. I should've never let you in

cause you got me face down. And don't take this personal,

but you're the worst you know what you've done to me. And

although it hurts I know, I just can't keep runnin away.

I don't need you, I don't need you, I don't need you, I

don't need you, but I want you. I don't mean to, I don't

mean to, I don't mean to, I don't mean to, but I love you.

Tell me whatcha say now? Tell me whatcha say you said that

you would come again. You said that we would remain friends.

But you know that I do not depend, on nothin or no one. So

why would you show up, so uninvited? Just change my mind like

that. Please don't take this personal, but you ain't shit,

and you weren't special til I made you so. You better act

like you know, that I've been through worse than you. I just

can't keep runnin away.

I don't need you, I don't need you, I don't need you, I

don't need you, but I want you. I don't mean to, I don't

mean to, I don't mean to, I don't mean to, but I love you.

Everybody's like, he's no item, please don't like him, he

don't wife him, he one night's em. I never listen, no. I

should've figured though, all that shit you was spittin so

unoriginal. But ut was you, so I was with it. And to tell you

the truth I wish we never dated. Cause I usually do stick to

the business, but you came out of the blue and then you just

flipped it. God damn baby, my mind's blown. I be forgetting

you live in a different time zone. I think I know what this is,

it's just the time's wrong. And yeah I know what you did, but

baby I'm grown. And my love is patient, and kind, and shit. If

this is real we can build through all different types of shit.

If you was really the realest, wouldn't be fighting it. I think

your pride is just

In the way. Funny how everything changed, Once you got all that

you wanted, nothing was ever the same.

I don't need you, I don't need you, I don't need you, I

don't need you, but I want you. I don't mean to, I don't

mean to, I don't mean to, I don't mean to, but I love you.

I don't need you, I don't need you, I don't need you, I

don't need you, but I want you. I don't mean to, I don't

mean to, I don't mean to, I don't mean to, but I love you.

I walked off stage and Dallas ran to me. "I should've listened." I said. He shook his head. "Ally it wasn't his fault. Ocean paid a girl to kiss him when you walked in the school. It wasn't his fault." Dallas said. I face palmed. "Will he take me back?" I asked. "Will you take me back is the question." Austin said. I turned around. "Yeah. I'm sorry I overreacted." I said. He shook his head. "Nah. I would've acted the same way." He said. "Wait Ocean is behind this?" I asked. They nodded. I was pissed. I stormed to Ocean. "Hey sweetheart." He said. I punched him in the nose then kicked him in the nuts. "What the fuck. You really did that just to break us up? That's low. Even for you." I said. I walked back over there. "Whoa." They said. I flipped my hair. "Ally what was that song you were singing the other day? It said put you on replay." Saph said. I blushed. "Replay. I wrote it." I said. "Ally since your dating my brother I only deem it fair you meet the rest of our siblings." Dallas said. I nodded. "My dad is out of town for a month you guys can come over we can make it a sleepover." I said. "Tonight?" He asked. I nodded.

After school Ally's POV

I put on my silk thigh length cheetah print nighty and matching cheekies and bra. The door bell rung. I ran to it. I opened the door. "Come on in." I said. Everyone walked in. It was Trish, Missy, Cassidy, Trent, Dallas, Austin and five more people I guess is their siblings. We all sat in a circle on the floor in the living room. "Oh Ally these are my brothers Riker, Rocky, and Ryland, my sister Rydel, and her boyfriend Ratliff." Austin said. I waved. Saph came down in her blue bra and matching panties. I started laughing. "Saph what the fuck?" Dallas said laughing. "Hey it's a bring your own pajama party and I sleep naked so be lucky." She said. "Saph put something on." I said,. She ran upstairs and put on a blue t shirt and some pajama pants. "Better?" She asked sitting in the circle. I nodded. "So how about truth or dare?" Rydel asked. "No!" Me, Missy, and Cassidy yelled. "That did not end well last time." I said blushing. "Aww that's adorable. Come on it's a sleep over." Trish said. "Fine." I said. "Okay I'll start. Rocky truth or dare?" Trish asked. "Dare." He said. "I dare you to kiss Rydel for 5 seconds." She said. I bit back my laugh but Austin was rolling. "Hell no!" Rydel yelled. "Incest much?" Dallas asked. "We can always play strip, truth or dare." She said. It's basically truth or dare but if you refuse to answer a question or a do a dare you take off an article of clothing. Once you're naked you have no choice but to do it. Rocky whipped off his shirt making me laugh.

"Austin truth or dare?" Rocky asked. "Dare." He said. "I dare you to tell everyone your middle name." Rocky said. Austin took his shirt off. "No fucking way." He said. I laughed. "That's adorable." I said. He stuck his tongue out at me and I did the same. "Is that a HQ tongue ring?" Ryland asked. "Yes it is." I said. "Cool." He said. "Trish truth or dare?" Austin asked. "Truth." She said. "Are you dating Trent?" He asked. "At the moment no. We are in a rough patch." She said. "Justin and Selena." Missy said. I giggled. "Ally truth or dare?" Trish asked. "Truth." I said. "Que tan grande es Austin?" She asked. Saph and Missy started laughing. "Jeez! First Missy asked Saph about Dallas now you're asking me about Austin. Why don't you just ask yourself. And how do you even know if I slept with him or not." I stalled. "Okay baby girl just get it over with and answer the question." Missy said. I took off the nighty. "Why are you always matching?" Dallas asked laughing. I shrugged. "And to answer your question Trish 11 inches." Austin said. I looked at him. "You speak spanish?" I asked. "Fluently. You should've just answered." He said. I was red. "11? Damn Shy, I underestimated you." Saph said. I smirked. "I did not need to know that." Rydel said. I laughed. "I'm bigger than Ratliff ain't I?" He asked. "You have him beat by two inches get over it." She said. "Yeah but I'm 13 and he's 17 i'd say that's an accomplishment." He said. I laughed.

"Hey Ally what's that song you and Saph were talking about at school?" Trent asked. "My song replay." I said blushing. "Sing it." Rydel said. I bit my lip. "I don't know." I said. "Why not?" Missy asked. "I just dont think that's one of the songs I should sing around anyone." I said. "Why?" Trish asked. "Okay fine but you have to promise not to judge." I said. "Okay." They said. I took a deep breath.

Make it stop. Sounds so good, I just can't take no more. Turn it down,

turn it up I don't don't know, I don't know. But don't stop, don't move

just keep it there. Keep it right there, keep it right there.

I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go. E-e-everywhere I go,

play you everywhere I go. Put you on repeat play you everywhere I go.

E-e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go!

Yeah. Wanna put this song on replay. I can listen to it all day, I can

listen to you all day, hear you all day. Yeah. Wanna put this song on

replay. We can start over again, and again, yeah. Wanna put this song on

replay.

Don't stop, turn it on, turn it up, make it louder. I don't wanna miss a

single thing. I wanna hear every melody. B-b-b-b-beating, beating, beating

so hard you can feel it. B-b-b-b-beating, beating, beating for you.

I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go. E-e-everywhere I go,

play you everywhere I go. Put you on repeat play you everywhere I go.

E-e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go!

Yeah. Wanna put this song on replay. I can listen to it all day, I can

listen to you all day, hear you all day. Yeah. Wanna put this song on

replay. We can start over again, and again, yeah. Wanna put this song on

replay.

Feel it all, feel it all crashing down. I'm so lost, I'm so lost in your sound.

Yeah, wanna put this song on replay, put this song on replay, Lis-listen to you

all day. To you all day!

I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go. E-e-everywhere I go,

play you everywhere I go. Put you on repeat play you everywhere I go.

E-e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go!

Yeah. Wanna put this song on replay. I can listen to it all day, I can

listen to you all day, hear you all day. Yeah. Wanna put this song on

replay. We can start over again, and again, yeah. Wanna put this song on

replay.

"You have an amazing voice but why make a song about a song?" Riker asked. "Not to embarrass my girlfriend but I really don't think it's about a song." Austin said. I blushed. "Ally..." Saph said. "What was that song really about?" Dallas asked smirking. "La primera hora tuvo yo relaciones sexuales con Austin." I said. "Whoa!" Missy. said. "Really Ally?" Saph asked laughing. Trish just laughed. "Was it really that good you had to make a song about it?" Austin asked. I blushed even more. "Don't look to much in to it." I said. "Aww that's too cute." Rydel said. I bit my lip. "Okay can you stop?!" Trent, Dallas, and Austin yelled. I laughed. "It's a habit." I said. A thought hit me and I giggled. "What?" Trish asked. "Rocky, Rydel, Riker, and Riker's names all start with a R, while Austin and Dallas's names both refer to a city in Texas." I said. "What's the connection?" Missy asked confused. I shook my head. "Riker where were you born?" I asked. "Rhode Island." He said. "What about you two?" I asked Rocky and Rydel. "Considering we're twins I'll answer for us both and say Rhode Island." Rydel said. "Ryland what about you?" He asked. "Rhode Island." He said "Austin where were you born?" He asked. "Austin Texas." He said. "Dallas?" I asked. "Dallas Texas." He said. I laughed. "There's the connection." I said. "What?" They all asked. "You guys are named after where you were born. Rhode Island starts with an R and so do your names. Dallas and Austin your names explain themselves." I said. "Whoa." Everyone said.

 **Thanks guys! I'll upload in two days but I have two work on my other books too. Please review.**


	4. Sharing

Ally's POV

"Rydel truth or dare?" I asked. "Truth." She said. "How old were you when you had your first kiss?" I asked. "17." She mumbled. "Del you are 17." Austin said. She nodded and blushed. "Well okay then." I said.

"Ally truth or dare?" Rocky asked. "Dare." I said. "I dare you to make out with Missy." He said. "Oh come on she has a boyfriend." Missy exclaimed. "I don't care." Austin said. I shrugged and launched at Missy, landing on her.

I kissed her sweetly and passionately. She shoved me back with all the force in her body causing me to fly back and hit my head on the corner of the couch. She got up and ran upstairs.

I hopped up and ran after her. I got upstairs and found her sitting by my bedroom door, her knees against her chest, her head in her knees. I kneeled next to her. "Missy. What's wrong? You've never pushed me away before." I said. She shook her head. "Spill it." I said. "I can't." She said, her voice strained. "I just wanna find out why you hate me." I said. "I don't hate you. It's the polar fucking opposite." She said.

Realization clicked. "Miss." I said. She looked up at me, her face bright red and tears screaming down her face. "I'm sorry." She choked out. I shook my head. "Don't be. I fell in love with you too. And I still do love you, but I'm with Austin." I said.

"No you're not." I turned around to see Austin at the head of the stairway. "What do you-" "Ally, I don't know why you chose to go out with me. But from the day you guys met I could tell you were in love with Missy. And it's obvious you're still in love with her. So I'm setting you free. Get your girl." He said.

"Austin. It's not fair." I said. "What?" He asked. "That you're ending this relationship so that I can be with her. This has for hurt you." I said. He shook his head. "On the contrary. It hurt me to see how unhappy you were on our relationship whether you knew it or not. When you're with her your whole world seems to brighten up." He said

I got up and hugged him. "I'm sorry." I whisperead. "Don't be I'm not." He said. He let me go. I looked at them. "No." I said. "No what?" They asked. "I don't want to choose." I said. "I just...I want things to go back the way they were when we first met." I said. "I could live with that." Missy said. "Ditto." Austin said.

We all walked downstairs. "What'd we miss?" Saph asked. "I can't choose between them. So things are going back to the way they were when we first met."I said. "Sounds right." Dallas said. "I love them both. I don't want anyone to get hurt so I..." I dropped my head in my hands.

"Ally. It's okay. I know how you feel and so does Missy. This isn't just a make a choice and be okay with the decision thing. This is a either one I chose will hurt me." Austin said. "So we're fine. Even if we're not dating, we're okay with sharing you." Missy said. I nodded, even though I could tell...this was trouble waiting to happen.

 **Sorry it's so short but im tying to update all my books by tomorrow and start a new one so that I can start with this schedule. Please review!**


End file.
